lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Superheroes the Video Game 2
LEGO Marvel Superheroes the Video Game 2 This is a fanmade page made by the same guy that made LEGO The Walking Dead the Video Game. The game's hub is the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier. The game has 15 missions and you can play as characters like Iron Man, Hulk, Thanos, Magneto & Spider-Man! Level 1: We're Back Plot: Iron Man, Captain America & Spider-Man are sent to the X Mansion to save it from being destroyed by Magneto's brotherhood of mutants. Playable Characters: Iron Man (Mark 42), Captain America & Spider-Man. Wolverine, Storm, Quiksilver & Scarlett Witch. Spider-Man, Captain America, Quiksilver & Nightcrawler. Iron Man, Wolverine, Storm & Scarlett Witch. Enemies: Evil Mutants. Boss Fights: Toad (3 Hearts), Pyro (3 Hearts), Magneto (6 Hearts) & Dark Pheonix (8 Hearts). Level 2: The Daily Bugle Plot: Peter Parker is at work with Thor, interviewing him for the paper, when the Daily Bugle is broken into by Scorpion.Doctor Strange comes to help out. Playable Characters: Spider-Man & Thor. Spider-Man, Thor & Doctor Strange. Enemies: Scorpion's Goons. Boss Fight: Scorpion (3 Hearts). Level 3: Problem in the City Plot: Hulk, Hawkeye, Thing & Mr. Fantastic are called upon when Abomination & Red Skull cause chaos in New York City. Playable Characters: Hulk, Thing, Mr. Fantastic & Hawkeye. Hulk & Thing. Mr. Fantastic, Captain America & Hawkeye. Enemies: HYDRA Agents. Boss Fights: Abomination (3 Hearts) & Red Skull (6 Hearts). Level 4: The Mansion Plot: Mystique enters the X Mansion so the X-Men hold her off. Playable Characters: Cyclops, Gambit, Shadowcat, Rogue & Colossus. Enemies: Evil Mutants. Boss Fights: Azazel (6 Hearts) & Mystique (6 Hearts) Level 5: Animal Instincts Plot: Wolverine, Beast & Black Panther take down Sabretooth. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Beast & Black Panther. Enemies: Evil Mutants. Boss Fights: Sabretooth (6 Hearts). Level 6: Attack on the Hellicarrier Plot: Thanos and the come to the Hellicarrier to give a warning to the heroes. Playable Characters: Nick Fury, Black Widow & Hawkeye. Iron Man & Spider-Man. Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Invisible Woman & Thing. Enemies: Chitauri. Boss Fights: Chitauri Officer (3 Hearts) & Thanos (4 Hearts). Level 7: Recruits Plot: The New Recruits are put to the test when a OSCORP is taken over by villains. Playable Characters: The Guardians of the Galaxy. Vision & Black Panther. Quiksilver & Scarlett Witch. Ant-Man, Wasp & War Machine. Doctor Strange & Ghostrider. Enemies: Symbiote Scientists. Boss Fights: Venom (8 Hearts), Carnage (4 Hearts), Blob (6 Hearts), Mandarin (3 Hearts) & Green Goblin (6 Hearts). Level 8: Asgard Plot: Thor, Hulk & Vision travel to Asgard in search of Loki. Playable Characters: Thor, Hulk & Vision. Thor, Volstagg & Sif. Hulk, Vision, Fandral & Hogun. Enemies: Dark Elves. Boss Fights: Malakeith (6 Hearts). Level 9: Where He Really Is Plot: Spider-Man, Human Torch & Thing take on Loki. Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Human Torch & Thing. Enemies: Centaurians. Boss Fights: Loki (8 Hearts). Level 10: Hail HYRDA Plot: Captain America & Falcon go after Winter Soldier & Baron Von Strucker. Playable Characters: Captain America's Motorcycle, Falcon (Flying Only). Captain America & Falcon. Enemies: HYRDA Agents. Boss Fights: Winter Soldier's Truck (3 Hearts) & Baron Von Strucker (4 Hearts). Level 11: The Doctor Plot: Mr. Fantastic, Thor & Star-Lord go to Doctor Doom's lair looking for help. Playable Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Thor & Star-Lord. Enemies: Doombots. Boss Fight: Dr. Doom (8 Hearts). Level 12: Accused Plot: Drax The Destroyer, Groot, Gamora, Wolverine & Rocket Raccoon are on the look out for enemies coming in and notice Ronin The Accuser landing on earth. Playable Characters: Drax The Destroyer, Groot, Gamora, Wolverine & Rocket Raccoon. Enemies: Centaurians. Boss Fights: Ronin The Accuser (8 Hearts). Level 13: Avengers Assemble Plot: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow & Hawkeye decide to get the team back together for a small mission. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Hulk & Black Widow. Captain America, Thor & Hawkeye. Enemies: Prisoners. Boss Fights: Doc Ock (6 Hearts) & Electro (6 Hearts). Level 14: The Golden Gate Bridge Plot: Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wasp, Scarlett Witch & Black Panther head out to Golden Gate Bridge to kick some bad guy butt. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wasp & Black Panther. Hulkbuster, Scarlett Witch & Black Panther. Spider-Man & Wasp. Enemies: Centaurians, Sandman Goons & Evil Mutants. Boss Fights: The Collector (8 Hearts), Juggernaught (3 Hearts) & Sandman (3 Hearts). Level 15: Team Effort Plot: The whole team come together to take down Thanos and his army of villains. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Cyclops & Thing. Spider-Man, Scarlett Witch, Quiksilver, Storm & Hulk. Wolverine, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon & Beast. Cyclops, Mr. Fantastic, Nightcrawler, Doctor Strange & Invisible Woman. Star-Lord, Human Torch, Drax & Gamora. Silver Surfer, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye & Wasp. Ant-Man, War Machine & Kitty Pryde. Vision, Ghost Rider, Ice-Man, Rogue & Colossus. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ghost Rider & Ant-Man. Boss Fights: Whiplash (6 Hearts), Lizard (6 Hearts), X-23 (6 Hearts), Mysterio (6 Hearts), Mystique (6 Hearts), M.O.D.O.K (6 Hearts), Egg Head (6 Hearts), Nightmare (6 Hearts). Ultron (3 Hearts), Thanos (36 Hearts). Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games